Why Does All The Weird Stuff Happen To Us?
by FlamelsCross98
Summary: By TheBlueRoseAlchemist. No matter where Yugi goes some mystical adventure follows him, a trip to Egypt with his friends is no different. When Yugi, now twenty-two, meets the Egyptian princess, he vows to help keep her safe from the new Thief King... *DISCONTINUED*
1. Who Are You, No, Not You, You?

**XxxBBethBxxX: Hi. Just thought I'd let you know that this is actually my friend's story - I just beta'd it. So when you leave a review, don't comment on the spelling 'cos that'd be my fault. So, this is the last you'll see of me, bye!**

* * *

><p><strong>Yami: So why am I here again?<strong>

**Me: * sighs * Like I said on the phone, I want you to do my disclaimer.**

**Yami: Um… why?**

**Me: 'Cause everyone thinks you're awesome *passes him a script* now just read this.**

**Yami: …But why? What use does this serve? **

**Me: It's basically to say that I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters-**

**Kaiba: I do!**

**Me: No… No Kaiba you don't…**

**Yami: *reads script* It says here that it belongs to someone called Kazuki Takahashi. **

**Kaiba: How do you know that's not my alias? **

**Me: No just, just, no Kaiba. *shakes head* You're going to far now, you do not have an alias, you are just Seto Kaiba – CEO of Kaiba Corp and ultra annoying.**

**Yami: *thinks* So…. Kaiba lied! Its time for you to see the evil of your ways Kaiba! MIND CRUSH! *mind crushes him***

**Kaiba: *falls to floor***

**Me: YAMI! You didn't need to mind crush him! Didn't anyone ever tell you that you can't solve all your problems with mind crushing people?**

**Yami: ….No….**

**Me: Go tidy up Yugi's mind room as punishment!**

**Yami: But…**

**Me: No, no buts. Now, go tidy.**

**Yami: Fine… *walks off, muttering angrily* **

**Me: Well…. um…. I hope you like it…. Please review…. well…. bye…. *drags an unconscious Kaiba away***

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>

**No matter where Yugi goes some mystical adventure follows him, a trip to Egypt with his friends is no different. When Yugi, now twenty-two-and-a-half, meets the Egyptian princess, a descendent of Yugi's old friend Yami, he vows to help keep her safe from the new Thief King, a descendent of the Thief King Bakura, who intends to use her to get what he wants. Yugi and his friends must protect the princess with out the help of Yami as he was sent to the afterlife a year before.**

**Rating: T **

**Warning: Has an OC (female). Contains Yaoi (Puzzleshipping, and hints at Tendershipping) and also has YugiXOC. Has mild language. Contains more than slightly mild violence.**

**Story name: Why Does All The Weird Stuff Happen To Us?**

**Author: SuperSpecialAwesome**

* * *

><p>Who Are You, No, Not You, <em>You<em>?

* * *

><p><span>Yugi's POV<span>

In the low afternoon sun Yugi Moto sat on the steps of the Kaiba Dome, fiddling with the buckle of his choker. Every few seconds he would look up and around him, sigh to himself and go back to fiddling with the buckle.

_Dammit where are they? If they don't hurry up then we'll _never_ get to Egypt._

Yugi found his eyes slowly closing and couldn't do anything to stop himself drifting off into a light sleep, he'd gotten hardly any sleep the night before as he'd been rushing around packing and re-packing for the trip to Egypt he and his friends were going on. Yugi started to dream.

_He was walking around in a familiar place. It was full of lots of stonewalls, steps and doors. Yugi was in the Millennium Puzzle, in the Pharaoh's mind room. A place he hadn't been in for a year. Yugi turned a corner and crashed straight into the chest of someone, before he could fall over a strong arm caught him around the waist and held him up._

"_Aibou? Is that you?" A voice Yugi easily recognised spoke to him._

"_Pharaoh!" Yugi couldn't help but smile and throw his arms around his friend's neck, "I've missed you so much, Pharaoh." _

_The taller of the boys laughed, his arms still around the smaller's waist. "Aibou, please don't call me Pharaoh, it's way to formal… And I thought we had gotten past all the formalities" he said with a wink. The words combined with the wink sent a burst of crimson across Yugi's cheeks._

_Yugi buried his face in his friend's shoulder, trying to hide his blush, muffling his voice "Y-yami… my Yami… it's to good to be true…" Yugi pulled away to look into the spirit's face, taking in every detail, "but how… how are you here? I thought you'd gone to the afterlife" _

_Yami's face dropped, confusing Yugi._

"_Yami, what's wrong? Tell me what's wrong." Yugi's voice was full of concern._

_The five thousand year-old spirit hugged the twenty-two-and-a-half year-old to his chest, and whispered "How could you send me away, Aibou, how could you send me to the next life? Weren't you happy? Was I not making you happy, my little Aibou?" _

_Yugi's voice caught in his throat. Why would the spirit bring that up now? They had just been reunited, why bring up that? Yugi couldn't find the right words, he felt so terrible inside. In truth he'd only just started getting over losing his other self, only just started to move on with his life after sending his Yami to the afterlife. Yugi pressed his face into Yami's strong chest wrapping his arms around his waist and started to sob._

"_I-I'm so sorry, I-I thought it would make you h-happy. I-I thought y-you'd prefer to be with y-your Egyptian family a-and friends. I-I thought it w-would please you…" Yugi sobbed harder, making it impossible for the Pharaoh to make out his words._

_Yami rubbed Yugi's back trying to soothe him "Shhh, its ok, my little Aibou, we're together now, shhh, that's all that matters, I wont ever leave you again, I promise."_

_Yugi looked up into Yami's eyes, tears rolling down his cheeks "Forever and ever?" his voice came as a small whisper._

_A smile broke out on the spirit's face, he kept an arm around Yugi's waist and wiped the tears away. Then slowly, very slowly, he leaned forward and kissed Yugi's forehead. A second before the kiss it looked like he might aim lower on Yugi's face but seemed to decide against it. Yugi smiled, it had been a long time since he had felt the taller boys soft lips against his skin._

Yugi felt himself be lifted up, he frowned. He'd told Yami never to pick him up, at least not with out asking first. His eyes slowly opened and he saw that it wasn't his other self picking him up it was Joey. Glancing around, Yugi's heart dropped. He wasn't in the maze of the Millennium Puzzle – he was outside the Kaiba Dome, and he was freezing.

"Don't ya know not to sleep outside on the ground, Yug?" Joey asked, looking down at the small hikari in his arms.

Yugi groaned, he wanted to be back in his dream with his Yami. Yugi was so cold he didn't care it was Joey picking him up, he snuggled closer to his blonde friend. Yugi's body started to shiver violently; he'd been asleep on the hard ground for what felt like hours now he was awake and his body all stiff. He didn't protest when Joey started carrying him inside, he was glade he didn't have to walk; he doubted his legs would hold him they were shaking so badly. He hardly noticed Joey carrying him onto Kaiba's privet jet and putting him into a seat. Yugi feel into a dreamless sleep as the jet took off.

* * *

><p><span>Aria's POV<span>

As the Egyptian sun rose Aria ran through the town. She wore a dark blue cloak with its hood pulled over her head. She knew that if she was spotted by one of the guards that were looking for her then she'd be forced to go home and the fun day out she had planned would never happen. She glanced over her shoulder and saw her friend and guardian or as she liked to call him her 'babysitter' running after her.

_Shit, I have to lose him._

She spotted a group of people getting off a jet, immediately she hid behind the group. The group gave her confused looks but didn't have time to ask her anything as a moment later her 'babysitter' caught up.

"Hey, have you seen a girl near here?" he asked, looking around.

"A little bit more of a description would be helpful, buddy." One of the group said in an accent Aria didn't recognise.

"Oh sorry, I forgot you wouldn't know what she looked like." It confused Aria with how casually he spoke to the group.

"Why don't you start by telling us who she is." This person had an accent Aria did know, he was British.

Her 'babysitter' was still looking around trying to find her, "I'm looking for the princess. She's only twenty and loves to run off… but right now it's not safe for her to go off on her own…" he broke off his sentence quickly. This intrigued Aria, she knew her father was going through a difficult time what with all the threats the palace had been receiving but she didn't know how they affected her, she didn't even know who had been sending them.

Stepping out from behind the group she asked "Marik, why isn't it safe for me? What are the threats fathers been receiving? Who's sending them?" she released her mistake in coming out of hiding immediately as her friends brow creased into a frown. Aria looked at her feet, her cheeks burning red, "Sorry for hiding from you, Marik, its just I wanted a fun day out and father never lets me. I wasn't going to give in easily and let you take me back, you should know by now that that's not like me."

When Marik spoke a few minutes later his voice was strained as if he was trying to resist the urge to shout at the young princess, "Yes, I know giving in isn't like you, but not thinking before you act and running off on your own is very much like you and can put you in lots of danger. But I guess your reckless nature is what made me wish to be your guardian, it is after all a lot like an old friend of mine's." He finished with a smile.

Aria wondered who this old friend could be, Marik had never told her about his life before coming to the palace. She never got a chance to ask as one of the group loudly, and rather rudely, cleared their throat.

Marik looked at the person who had, a blonde male. "Ah yes I should introduce you all."

"Wait you know them, Marik?" she looked up at her guardian.

Marik nodded before turning to face everyone. "My princess I would like you to meet my friends; Ryou Bakura, Téa Gardner, Tristan Taylor, Joey Wheeler, Seto Kaiba and Yugi Muto." He pointed to each one in turn. Aria couldn't believe her eyes when she looked at Yugi, his eyes, his hair. They looked so familiar to her. Marik spoke, making her eyes snap to him, "Everyone this is Princess Aria, Aria why don't you take your hood down and show your self to them properly."

Aria nodded and did as he'd said. She heard gasps from the group and tilted her head to the side. "She looks like you, Yugi…just ya know female…" the blonde one, Joey, said. He was the one with the accent she didn't know.

She found herself intrigued by his accent and way of speaking, looking at him she asked, "What accent is that? I don't recognise it."

Marik laughed at the princesses' curiosity, making her blush. "Joey's accent is from Brooklyn."

The princess nodded to Marik, her cheeks still tinted red. She looked at the group and blushed deeper when she found them all staring at her. They looked at her from head to toe, taking in her tanned skin, her amethyst eyes shaped like their old friend the Pharaoh's and lastly her hair.

Aria had always liked her hair, it consisted three parts and three colours. First there was the main part, as she referred to it, it was just longer then shoulder length and was black with magenta tips, then there was the seven black spikes with magenta rims, and lastly her fringe which consisted of a few blonde zigzag like bangs that went to past her chin with one that only went to between her eyes and three strands that stood up. She suddenly released why Yugi had looked so familiar to her, he had the same colour eyes as her and his hair was very close to what hers looked like.

Marik laughed making everyone look at him, "Aria is a descendant of Atem, as I'm sure you can tell from how much she looks like him… and of course that also explains her resemblance to Yugi."

_Atem? Where have I heard that name before… oh I remember now, Marik told me stories of how he was once a great Pharaoh of Egypt and how he saved the world many times…but why would he mention him now, I doubt these people will know anything about him._

Aria couldn't take her eyes of Yugi, it confused her as to why he looked like her, confused her as to how he knows Marik, confused her as to why he was staring at her.

_Wait! Why's he starring at me! Do I have something in my teeth…on my face…on my clothes…_

Aria frantically started checking her clothes, brushing her tongue over her teeth. This made Marik laugh again, his laughing was started to bug Aria. She stood still and looked over at him, a slight frown on her face.

He gave her an apologetic look, suddenly seemed to release the time and grabbed her wrist "We have to leave now. Yugi, everyone, why don't you come to. You can stay at the palace tonight and look for your hotel tomorrow."

Before waiting for a reply he started dragging Aria back towards the palace. "Ow! Marik that hurts!" He didn't slow or even check to see if his friends were following, Aria heard their footsteps so knew they were but was surprised that Marik hadn't waited for a response, he normally was politer then this. Aria struggled, he was making her wrist hurt and she didn't like it.

"Why don't I take that troublesome princess off your hands, Guard Boy?" a voice called, Aria didn't recognise it, but it sent a shiver down her spine.

Marik skidded to a stop and moved so Aria was behind him; he glared up at the man who had spoken. The man was sat on a small cliff, his white shirt was open showing his tanned, well toned chest, his hair was white and stuck up at odd angles all over his head, his eyes were as hard and cold as steel. Aria shivered. She did not know the man, she didn't want to know him, but she knew she did not like him.

She felt someone take her hand, she guessed it was Yugi for it was him that whispered in her ear "I'll get you away from here and to safety, trust me, I will protect you."

Aria nodded, she did trust him.

_But why..? He is a stranger… Why do I trust him..? No there's no time to doubt him… I must trust him… I _have_ to…_

Aria let Yugi lead her away from Marik, when he broke into a run so did she. She heard his friends follow, but she knew Marik had not. She knew he would talk to the stranger, he would provide a distraction so she could get away.

Tears started to roll down Aria's face as she ran; she gripped Yugi's hand tighter and let him lead her. She let him lead her away from Marik, away from the palace, away from everything she knew and into her now uncertain future.


	2. A Memory Of Yami's Confession

(A Memory Of) Yami's Confession

* * *

><p><span>Yugi's POV<span>

Yugi returned to the hotel room he and Ryou were sharing in the late afternoon. Yugi's arms were full of shopping bags full of things for Princess Aria. He'd asked Téa to go with him, but when she had declined Ryou had politely offered to take her place. Yugi was relieved his British friend had offered he didn't much like the idea of shopping for girl's clothes on his own.

Yugi walked into the side room that was Aria's, stopped dead in his tracks and gasped. She was stood in front of the window looking out of it, her dark blue cloak discarded onto the bed. Yugi couldn't stop himself from being reminded of Yami when he was in his Pharaoh's outfit as what she was wearing was nearly identical except for the dress she wore that fell to just below her knees.

_She's beautiful… wait why did I think that..? It's only because she reminds me of Yami… right?_

Yugi was snapped out of his daze when she turned slowly to face him; she cocked her head to the side, her eyes on the bags in his hands.

"Me and Ryou thought we'd buy you some clothes, seeing as you can't go home right now… we got you this to sleep in…" he said pulling out a plain white night dress, "Ryou thought you'd like it… it's not made of silk or anything fancy but it is really soft…" he laid it on the bed.

He couldn't take his eyes off her, she was beautiful whether it was because she looked like Yami or not.

She smiled, the familiarity of it made Yugi's cheeks burn. "It's beautiful, Yugi, simple but beautiful." As she spoke she reached out and touched a finger to the dress, "and you're right, it is soft."

Next he pulled out a pair of heeled boots, followed by a black strappy top and then a purple leather skirt with matching jacket.

"I didn't know if you'd like it…. but I thought it would look good on you…" he laid each item on the bed.

For a brief moment he wondered if he should show her what else he and Ryou had brought, but decided against it. She would probably prefer to see the rest without him, a boy, in the room. Even if he and Ryou had picked it out.

"I'll just leave you to try them on…" He put the rest of the bags down and slowly left the room.

"How did she like the clothes we picked?" the British boy asked.

Yugi shrugged, he could tell his cheeks were still red. Ryou turned back to the book he was reading. That was one of the things Yugi liked about Ryou, he gave Yugi time to think quietly, and he even offered to listen whenever Yugi wished to talk about his Yami. Of course Ryou understood how Yugi felt better then any other of his friends for he had lost his Yami too. Yugi was the only one Ryou had confided in about his feelings for Bakura. Yugi knew Ryou was shy and hadn't openly told Bakura his feelings, but he had noticed him give many hints. Yugi was lucky; Yami was the one that said his feelings first meaning Yugi didn't have to. Yugi smiled remembering Yami's confession.

"_Aibou?" the spirit had said. Yugi looked up from the book he was reading while laying down on the couch, he couldn't help but smile. Yami had been sat watching TV for the past seven hours; he had said he was trying to learn more about human behaviour and emotions._

"_Yeah?" was Yugi's reply._

_Yami pointed at the two people on screen, a female and male, who were sat wrapped in each other's arms by an open fire._

"_What are they doing? What purpose does it serve?" the spirit's voice was full of curiosity._

_Yugi smiled more, and tried not to laugh as he replied, "They are cuddling, it's probably cold hence why they're sat by a fire… it's also a way to show you love someone." Yugi had replied. _

"_It's cold in here too…" the Yami got up, walked over to Yugi, pulled the book from his hands and set it on the table, "Don't you agree, Aibou?"_

_Yugi looked up at Yami, and nodded, now that the spirit mentioned it the temperature had dropped slightly._

"_Why don't I help keep you warm…" Yami said easily lifting a shocked Yugi up so he could sit on the couch, he put his legs up and set Yugi down so he was sat between the spirit's legs, Yami then wrapped his arms around Yugi. "Is this right?" he'd asked._

"_A-almost… h-here…" Yugi could feel his cheeks burning; he turned slightly so he could wrap his arms around Yami's waist, "t-this is right…"_

"_How does this show love? It's just weird…" Yami had asked, looking down at Yugi._

_Yugi sighed, he really didn't want to have to explain this to the five thousand year old spirit, "It just does." Yugi knew this wasn't a good response, but it was all he was willing to say._

_Yami hesitated before speaking, "Aibou… What does love feel like? How do you know you're in love?"_

"_Well… um… you just know… that person is all you can think about… and… um… being with them makes you happy…" Yugi felt his blush deepen; he really didn't want to talk about this._

_Yami looked thoughtful for a second, gently moved Yugi so the small Hikari was practically lying on top of him, and looked in to the boy's amethyst eyes._

"_Yugi… my aibou… there's this person… they're forever on my mind… I dream about them… constantly want to be with them… when I am with them I am always happy… is that love?" Yugi nodded, his heart dropped Yami was already in love, and he doubted it was with him. He probably wanted to know how to cuddle so he could do it with the person he loved. "Aibou… this person I love, I doubt they like me back… how could I make them like me?" he still had his arms around Yugi and was gazing into his eyes._

"_Well… it would help if you told me a little bit more about them, that way I could help better…"_

_The Pharaoh thought for a few seconds, then picking his words carefully started to speak, "This person is very talented, and I often see them playing games. They enjoy games. So I guess they're a little childish, but I like that about them. They're very smart and have a kind heart. They believe in their friends and family. At first they didn't trust me, didn't even know about me, but I'm guessing they do now. I love the way they dress, even if its not what most people would expect someone like him to wear…" the Pharaoh had slipped up and he knew it, he had been trying not to say 'he' and 'him' the whole time._

"_Someone like him? What do you mean, Pharaoh?" Yugi had noticed Yami's slip up but didn't comment, he was more intrigued by who this person was._

"_Well… he's so gentle and kind. Some say he's more in touch with his feminine side, others say he's a wimp; I say he's just a nice, kind, caring person. He's also very good at putting together puzzles" _

"_Yami, who is this person, I don't think I know anyone like that?" Yami began to laugh. This response confused Yugi, "What's so funny?" His brow creased into a light frown. _

"_You are, my Aibou." Yugi frowned more. Seeing his hikari's frown he added, "I'm sorry, it's just that I thought you, of all people, would have been able to guess by now…" Yugi didn't stop frowning, "I guess I was wrong… my silly little Aibou… the one I love… the one I love is you."_

_Yugi's expression changed to one of surprise and disbelief. "R-really?" Yami nodded, making Yugi's cheeks turned bright crimson. "I-I love you too, Yami." Yugi smiled, it felt good to finally say it, to be honest it felt so good to be in Yami's arms, that there wasn't much that could make this any better now._

_Yami did manage to make it better though, slowly he lent closer to Yugi and softly touched his lips to the young boy's. Yugi blushed brighter then ever but responded to Yami's kiss by kissing back. It felt so natural, so easy, so perfect._

"Yugi, you're bright red. What are you daydreaming about?" The strong British accent snapped Yugi from his memory.

"Huh? Oh nothing…just… nothing…" Yugi was a terrible liar, he knew it, Yami had told him so many times. Ryou raised an eyebrow; he could easily see through the lie but didn't say anything more.

Aria chose that moment to walk in.


	3. From Strangers To Dangers

**Just to say thanks to my reviewers, kate and SSABFF**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Three: From Strangers to Dangers<span>

* * *

><p><span>Aria's POV<span>

Aria walked into Yugi and Ryou's room, she had changed into the clothes Yugi had brought her. Though she had decided to keep on her Egyptian jewellery and was wearing the jacket as a make shift cape.

"What is this material? I have never seen anything like it before." She asked, fiddling with the bottom of the skirt that only went to just above her knees.

"It's leather…" Yugi was staring at her, a light blush on his cheeks. His stares made Aria blush.

_Why is he always starring at me… I'm not pretty or anything… I don't even look remotely attractive… wait why do I care if he thinks I am or not, I hardly know him… yeah, so what if he's nice and kind… oh stop it, Aria, you're a princess, you can't be…_

"Are you ok, princess Aria?" Ryou asked, snapping Aria from the argument she was having with herself.

"Um…er… yeah of course I am…why do you ask?"

"No reason…" Ryou had looked like he was going to say something else but had decided against it. Aria began to fiddle with her pendant; it had the shape and appearance of the front face of the millennium puzzle.

"That looks really good on you, princess Aria, even better then I could have imagined." Yugi blushed as he spoke.

Aria's cheeks flashed crimson; she turned her head to the side using her hair to hide her face. Ryou laughed quietly to himself, Aria noticed the book in his hand.

_I wonder what it's about… must be pretty funny, he's normally really quiet._

Yugi seemed to read her thoughts, "Ryou what book is that anyway?" Ryou held up the book, showing them the cover.

_A World Of Darkness And Misery… that doesn't sound funny at all… or the type of book I'd expect him to read…_

"That was Bakura's favourite, right?" Yugi asked, confusing Aria.

_Isn't Ryou's surname Bakura?_

Ryou nodded, his mouth set in a hard straight line.

"I thought Bakura was you're surname, Ryou?" The white haired boy didn't answer; he just went back to reading his book.

"It is… but it's also the name of the person he has feelings for…" Aria saw the look in Yugi's eyes that said 'please don't ask any more questions.' She nodded to show she understood.

"So, Yugi, what do you have planned for the rest of today?" She looked at him, hoping she had successfully changed the subject to something easier to talk about for Ryou. Yugi's smile told her she had.

"We were planning on just chilling here for the rest of today, maybe have a look around the place. This is the perfect time for you to get to know everyone better." Aria nodded. She had trusted her safety to strangers, nice strangers, but strangers nonetheless so getting to know them was defiantly a good idea.

"Why don't I come with you, that way you won't feel as nervous?" Yugi offered. Aria nodded again, she liked the idea of having him with her.

_But why… he's just as much a stranger to me as the others are… why does it make a difference that he'll be with me…_

"Shall we go, Princess Aria?" Yugi asked as he walked over to the door. Aria nodded yet again and walked over to him.

_What's wrong with me… why can I only manage nods… dammit, what about him is making me unable to even form simple sentences… I'm a Princess for Ra's sake I shouldn't be behaving like this around a commoner… let alone one I hardly know…_

Yugi led her to the room next to theirs; she could tell it was the one with a side-room for Téa so it must belong to Joey and Tristan.

Yugi knocked then walked in, Aria followed him closely. Tristan and Joey were spread out on their beds flipping through magazines; Téa could be heard unpacking from the side-room. Aria could see neither Joey nor Tristan had even started to unpack, she guessed they were waiting for Téa to do it for them.

"Joey, Tristan, Téa, why don't you all tell Aria a little about yourselves." Yugi said, loudly enough for Téa to hear from the other room.

"Sure thing, Yug, I'll go first." Aria was captivated by Joey's strange accent, she still hadn't quite gotten used to it. "Well… um… I guess I should start with how I met Yug… well that's simple enough I was manning him up when he taught me some stuff about friendship and we became friends… then I went with him to Duelist's Kingdom to save his Gramps and so I could get some money for my sisters eye operation, she was going blind, then I entered Battle City with him and was a finalist in both-"

Aria could tell this was going to be a long explanation when Yugi's voice cut in, "Hey, Joey, why don't you tell us the short version."

"That's if it has one" Tristan added causing Joey to throw his shoe at him. Aria couldn't help but laugh at this.

"Ok, Tristan you next." Yugi said obviously trying to move things along before Joey ended up murdering Tristan.

He nodded before speaking, "Well, I used to help Joey bully – I mean man up Yugi…"

Yugi snorted at this and muttered, "Yeah man me up, seemed more like bullying to me." Aria looked between the three boys.

"Yeah but you forgave us for that, right Yug? I mean we were trying to man you up… we just used a bully technique to do it…" Joey's voice held a hint of worry.

Yugi smiled, "of course I forgave you, you've helped me out lots of times since then, how could I not forgive you?" Joey sighed with relief.

"Hey! I was talking! So listen, anyway, Princess, I became friends with Yugi when Joey did and supported them both through all their little adventures…" this got angry mutters from Yugi and Joey about how they were saving the world, Tristan spoke louder ignoring them, "and I met Joey's sister Serenity and fell in love with her, we go out now but she has school work so couldn't come with us." Tristan got another shoe thrown at him; obviously Joey didn't like the idea of his sister dating Tristan.

Téa walked in at that point, "Ok, my turn, well I have been friends with Yugi since we were both little and became friends with Joey and Tristan when Yugi did, and have always dreamed of being a dancer so for the past year I have been in New York, in America, at a famous dance school. That's about it for me…"

Aria nodded, she felt she knew them better already not from just what they'd said but from how they acted around each other.

"What about Ryou? I still don't know much about him." She asked, looking at everyone. No one said anything.

Finally Yugi spoke, "Ryou isn't very open with his past… you will have to ask him about that but I'm afraid he will only tell you when he feels it is the right time…"

Aria nodded, she understood about people's personal space and that some didn't like others poking in their past.

_Marik is like that… he hates his past being brought up… but one day I hope he feels that he can tell me, I would like to know more about him. He is like a brother to me after all…_

"Ok, so what about you, Yugi? I've learnt a little about you from what others have said but you haven't told me anything yourself." Aria looked into his eyes, at once she found herself transfixed by the intensity of his eyes, she blushed.

"I live over a game shop owned by my family, I work their part time. I'm the King Of Games, meaning I'm the top-ranking duelist in I think it's the whole world… my dad's away a lot as he's a businessman and my mum works at the game shop with my Grandpa. I'm twenty-two-and-a-half and used to own the Millennium Puzzle. I have saved the world many times from many people, with the help of my friends. Also I… I used to have a boyfriend but he…. Moved away…" Yugi stopped speaking and looked down.

Aria laid a hand on his shoulder, "I believe there's one more person I need to get to know? Seto right?" Yugi nodded, he looked relived that she didn't press him for details.

She smiled, she did know when it was time to let a conversation drop and that had felt like the right time.

Yugi left the room, with Aria right behind him. This time after he knocked he didn't just walk in, he waited. The door opened but was immediately closed. Yugi knocked again; this time when it opened he jammed his foot in it so it couldn't be closed.

"Kaiba, Princess Aria wishes to know more about you. Please talk to her." The door opened fully, Kaiba went and sat on one of the two beds in the room.

He raised an eyebrow at the princess, "What is it about me you wish to know, Princess." His tone was ruder then that of his friends but Aria let it slide.

"About you in general, at the moment we are strangers and I can not trust my life in the hands of strangers. I already know a little about Yugi and the others. All that is left is you, Seto Kaiba." She put some authority into her voice, with a person like him that was the only way to be taken seriously.

Kaiba looked her up and down, then smirked to himself, "You know, Princess, you act very much like someone I once knew. He was a great duelist, one of the only people worthy of my respect." He paused before continuing, "As you wish I will tell you about myself, my mother died after my little brother, Mokuba, was born. My father in an accident a few years later. My brother and me went to live in an orphanage until one day I beat Gozubro Kaiba in a chess game; he had agreed to adopt me and my brother if I won. He then made me study very hard so that one day I could run his company. When that day came I changed the company into one of gaming, I invented the duel disk system used by duelists today. I have helped Yugi out on occasions when it fitted with my purposes. And only came to Egypt as a favour to Yugi, I owed him so flew him here in my jet. Is that enough?" Aria nodded, she had learnt plenty about the young multimillionaire.

She and Yugi left Kaiba's room, as soon as they were outside of it Aria spoke, "Yugi, do you mind if I go for a walk, I always think better when I go for walks. I'll be really careful and will stay close to the hotel."

"Sure, but be back before it gets dark, please."

Aria of course nodded, she had no intention of staying outside at night when there was someone after her. Aria left the building and looked around. She had never been so far from the palace so didn't know the area but she did recognise some of the buildings from books she had once studied.

Aria wasn't paying full attention to where she was going so walked straight into someone. She felt strong masculine hands steady her by gripping her upper arm.

"You should really watch where you're going, _Princess_, there are a lot of nasty people out there that might just want to ruin that pretty face of yours."

Aria paled.

_That voice… no… it couldn't be… could it… but how… how did he find me… and where is Marik… what did he do to him… _


	4. A Friend Returns

Chapter Four – A Friend Returns

* * *

><p><span>Yugi's POV<span>

Yugi had just started looking for the Princess when he had a strange feeling; it was pulling him towards the plaza outside the hotel. Yugi decided to go with this feeling and walked to the plaza, unaware of the Sennen Eye glowing on his forehead, thanks to the power that was hidden with in Aria's pendent.

When Yugi got there he saw an unconscious Aria slumped against the man they had seen before. Yugi turned and ran to get his friends – he was no match for the man on his own and he knew that.

His friends heard his panicked shouts and came out of their rooms, surprisingly Kaiba was included.

"Hey, Yug', What's wrong?" Joey asked as Yugi reached them and doubled over panting.

Yugi held up one finger, indicating he needed to catch his breath. He straightened up, now only a little out of breath, "He's got her! He's got Aria! We need to go save her,_ now_!"

Without waiting for a response he turned and ran back to the plaza as fast as he could. his friends chasing after him, with Kaiba just briskly walking.

As soon as he was with in hearing range of the man holding Aria, Yugi shouted, "Let her go! Give the Princess back!"

The man smirked, clearly amused by Yugi's demand. "And why would I do that, little boy?" he sneered.

"Because if you don't we'll make you!" Joey threatened, standing next to Yugi with Tristan on Yugi's other side.

The three looked just about ready to murder the man when he suddenly pulled out a knife and threw it at Yugi's head. Yugi yelled and tried dodging, the blade of the knife cutting his cheek. He clutched a hand to his cheek, it stung badly but it wasn't a deep cut, though it would probably scar.

_Great just great, how in the name of Ra am I going to explain this to mom and Grandpa? I can't exactly say "Oh yeah, this guy tried kidnapping the Princess of Egypt and threw a knife at me." They won't ever let me leave Domino again!_

Kaiba calmly walked past Yugi and right up to the man. Kaiba punched the him. The man fell over backwards. Kaiba took the princess off him before he fell over, turned and calmly walked back over to Yugi. He placed the princess in a shocked Yugi's arms.

No one had time to ask Kaiba how he had done it without having a knife thrown at him because as soon as he had placed the unconscious Aria in Yugi's arms a strange man approached them.

"Come with me, my men will stop the Thief King from following, I will get you to safety."

Yugi looked at the man, he reminded him of someone, he just couldn't think who. The men the man had spoken of surrounded the Thief King, who groaned as he sat up, his nose now bleeding and possibly broken thanks to Kaiba.

"Who are you?" It annoyed Yugi that he couldn't remember who this person reminded him of.

The stranger laughed, "It does not matter who I am, my short friend."

"Hey I am not short!" Yugi paused, "Or your friend."

The stranger laughed again.

_What is with him? Why's he laughing so much? This is defiantly not the time to laugh, Aria had nearly been kidnapped… And my face really hurts…_

As if reading Yugi's thoughts the man stopped laughing, "Here, your face is bleeding."

The stranger wiped the blood of Yugi's cheek using a cloth; well he actually just smudged it across Yugi's cheek more.

"Thanks" Yugi muttered, his cheek now hurting more.

The stranger raised an eyebrow, "Hmm… I sense you still do not trust me… very well then, I guess I have no choice but to prove myself worthy of your trust."

The man's eyes narrowed, as he looked Yugi up and down. Yugi instantly didn't like this man, not only had he made his cheek hurt more but Yugi did not like the way he was looking at him.

"Little Pharaoh, you have been through a lot, I see why you do not trust easily. What with the business with the Tomb Keeper and Tomb Robber. Though I can see you have decided to put your past behind you… and I do not just mean what happened in the past six and a half years…" The man looked from Yugi to Ryou and lastly to Kaiba.

_How? How does he know about all that? He called me 'Little Pharaoh' but why? What does this man know?_

Kaiba spoke, snapping Yugi's attention away from his own thoughts, "I don't know about you, morons, but I'm going with him."

Everyone, apart from the mysterious man, looked at Kaiba in astonishment.

"Oh come on, idiots, use your brains – if you have any that is. We're in Egypt and have just been attacked, we need to get away from said person who attacked and seeing as Yugi's girlfriend is totally out of it, an Egyptian who knows their way around this place would be of some use."

Kaiba ignored Yugi's protest that Aria wasn't his girlfriend and started to follow the man, who had started to walk off.

Yugi sighed, "Guys, I hate to admit this… but Kaiba's right. None of us know our way around Egypt, Marik is somewhere probably miles from here and the Princess is unconscious still… this guy may be our only chance…" with that he followed Kaiba, carrying Aria in his arms.

The rest followed after him, with Joey quietly complaining about having to follow Kaiba's lead. On their walk through the desert nothing really happened, other then them having to stop so Joey and Tristan could go pee behind some strange looking Egyptian desert plants, and Kaiba offering to carry the still unconscious Aria for a while. Yugi was relieved by this as his arms were starting to ache from being still so long. Yugi took Aria back just before they reached an old tomb.

"We stop here," their 'guide' said.

Aria groaned slightly, her eyes opened half way. She looked up at Yugi, he looked down at her, they both blushed. Joey laughed when he saw this, causing both spiky haired teens to glare in his direction, though this just made Kaiba laugh.

Yugi set Aria on her feet, making sure she wouldn't fall over before he let go of her waist. Aria took one look at the tomb they were stood in front off and threw her arms around Yugi's neck. Making him blush more.

"Princess Aria you okay?" he asked, looking at her in concern.

She had buried her face in his shoulder muffling her words, "T-this place… I-it is not a g-good place… why… why bring me here?"

The stranger spoke, his tone soft as if to comfort the girl, "Do not worry my Princess, nothing here will hurt you. The shadows are still locked away safely, only one door shall be opened today."

Aria pulled away from a still blushing Yugi, who was now very confused, and looked at the man.

"How can you be so sure, Tomb Guarder?"

_Tomb Guarder… is that like at Tomb Keeper?_

The man ignored the Princess' question and threw a strange key at Yugi, the latter was lucky enough to catch it before it pocked his eye out.

"Um…thanks?" Yugi looked closely at the key, it was old fashioned and made of solid gold.

_Do they make _everything_ out of gold here? First the seven items, then lots of jewellery, now a really old key… Yami even said that in his day they sometimes bathed in gold… if they really have this much gold can't they at least use it wisely, like to help after earthquakes and stuff… who has ever needed a solid gold key?_

The strangers laugh cut through Yugi's thoughts, the laughing was starting to really annoy Yugi and he was not someone easily annoyed.

"That is the Yami-No Kagi. It has the ability to unlock two doors. One of which shall never be unlocked ever an-"

Joey cut the man off, "What will happen if that door's unlocked? It must be bad if you say it can't be opened ever."

The man sighed, "If that door is opened the Shadow Realm and all its power and magic will be released to its full extent, this tomb is the place were all of that was locked away and I am to make sure that no one ever opens that door…. Of course the other door can be opened, but they key must choose who can and who can't, and it has chosen Yugi to open it."

"Um…Why?" Yugi asked, he did not like the sound of this, if a key picked him to open a door then something very magical was about to unfold, and Yugi knew from experience that all magic leads to trouble.

"The door this key opens leads to the afterlife… this key can hold one departed spirit at a time for a certain amount of time… Do you know what that means?"

Yugi did know what that meant, he looked at the key in his hand and whispered, "Yami…"

Yugi felt uneasy, he did not know if that was because he was nervous or something else, but something about reawakening Yami's spirit didn't feel… right…

Yugi looked up to ask the man a question to find him gone. Aria looked at Yugi, then the key, she sighed and walked over to the tomb's door.

The eye in the middle of her pendent glowed, making the Sennen Eye appear on her forehead, the door to the tomb opened.

"I'll take you to the door… I may not have been here before but Marik has shown me maps… but be careful there are many traps here to stop tomb robbers."

With that she walked into the tomb, the others following her.

They managed to get through all the traps without anyone getting hurt, though Joey did nearly get squashed by a falling boulder and Ryou nearly speared by a pole shooting out of a wall. Both events made Kaiba laugh, until he nearly fell off of a thin walkway when the bit he was standing on decided to crumble beneath him.

Finally they reached the door. It was unsurprisingly made of solid gold. Yugi put the key slowly into the keyhole and turned it. Even slower he opened the door.

The room was filled with a bright, blinding light making everyone shut their eyes tightly.

Yugi felt something touch his cheek so opened his eyes. A very concerned looking Yami was stood in front of him, his eyes on the cut on Yugi's cheek.

"Who did this to you, my Aibou? Who hurt you? If I find out who did this I will send their soul to the Shadow Realm! How dare they hurt my little Aibou!"

The spirit was slowly getting himself worked up, over something that Yugi had forgotten completely about till that moment.

"Yami calm down, its nothing really, it hardly hurts anymore."

Yami, as per usual when he was in one of his moods, wasn't listening to Yugi.

"Yugi, your face is covered in blood! If I ever get my hands on them they shall regret hurting you, my Aibou!"

Yugi sighed, and put his hand over Yami's mouth, "Shhh, listen to me. This is really nothing, it doesn't really hurt anymore. So no more yelling ok?"

Yami nodded, Yugi removed his hand from over Yami's mouth and smiled. Yami looked at Yugi, studying him, then he slowly started to lean closer to the Japanese boy.


	5. Aria: The Past Uncovered

Chapter Five – Aria: The Past Uncovered

* * *

><p><span>Yami's POV<span>

Yami leant closer to Yugi, making the latter blush. Yami then did something very unexpected; he licked some of the blood of Yugi's cheek.

"Mmm… you taste sweet, my Aibou." he said with a smile. He licked a little more off then stood up straight. Yami could tell his hikari didn't know how to respond to this, and laughed.

"You are so cute, my little Light, so cute and sweet. I will have to keep an eye on you, I wouldn't want anyone to try to taint my little innocent one, now do I?"

Yugi nodded slowly, blushing bright crimson. Yami looked around him, everyone was frozen with their eyes tightly shut, he smiled more.

"It is time I had a look at my new place of residence, my little one, so you and your friends can leave this tomb." He then spotted the Princess, "Aibou, who is she?"

_She has a strong magical energy about her… I can feel it coming from that pendant… but who is she..? Why do I feel like I know her..?_

"That's Princess Aria, she's your descendent. I don't know that much about her other then Marik is, like, her bodyguard and this evil person wants to kidnap her." Yugi said.

"Would that evil person be the one who hurt you, my Aibou?"

Yugi nodded. Yami clinched his fists and jaw. Next time they saw this person he was going down and the spirit was determined to be the one that made him.

"My Aibou, I would like you to find out as much as you can about the Princess and the person after her. But be careful my little Aibou."

"Of course, Yami, I was going to ask Aria about her past anyway and I want to find out as much about this guy as possible…" Yugi's voice trailed off. He was obviously remembering the knife being thrown at him.

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist and whispered in his ear, "Don't worry, my Aibou, I will not let this man hurt you again, I promise, I will keep you safe."

He kissed Yugi's good cheek and disappeared into the key. Everyone else opened their eyes as if no time had passed at all.

* * *

><p><span>Aria's POV<span>

Blinking a few times, she looked around her. Nothing appeared to have happened, other then a blinding light and the fact that there was now what appeared to be a lick mark in the blood on Yugi's cheek.

"Princess Aria… what was your past like?" Yugi suddenly asked.

_That's right, I may know a little about them but they know nothing about me…_

Aria walked past Yugi and headed for the door, "Firstly please just call me Aria. Secondly, as you know I grew up in the palace, the only daughter of the king and queen. My mother and father would often leave to go to other places as part of their duty, but back then I was to young to travel, so they left me with some old family friends, the Ishtars to be exact. Although Marik is two years older then me, we got on very well, our parents had initially intended me to befriend Ishizu but she was way to bossy. Plus, there was something about the way Marik acted that I really liked, while Ishizu always treated my like a princess, Marik treated my like a friend, like a sister. As we grew I taught him about the outside world and he taught me about tombs and stuff." Somehow she managed to dodge the traps while speaking, "He even taught me how to speak Ancient Egyptian, English, Japanese and a little Latin – and of course my native language is Arabic. My mother wanted me to use my artistic ability to its fullest, she didn't like it when I spent ages drawing tombs and mummies, she even taught me how to sew to try and stop me drawing them. I decided for Marik's birthday I would make him a book. I sewed it together myself and drew all the pictures and added captions. It was full of drawings of tombs, the outside world, me and Marik and other things we'd talked about. One year, when my sewing had improved, I decided to make him a doll. I made two, one for him and one for me. The first one, his, looked like me, and the second one, mine, looked like him. It was meant to be a sign of our friendship. I never got to give them to him for his birthday, he left for Japan a few weeks before I got the chance…" As Aria spoke she saw the memories playing in her head.

_Her carrying the dolls trying to find him, her being told he'd left, Ishizu saying she'd bring him back, the day she was told he was returning… she remembered that day the most, every single detail was etched into her brain. She had sat at the docks waiting for him, a present in her hand. She'd kept it all that time. The boat pulled up and she ran and hugged him, sobbing into his shoulder. She'd felt so alone without him. Yeah, she had guards she talked to, but they didn't know her as well at Marik did and she didn't know them as well as she knew Marik. She had missed him so much. She pulled back from the hug, wiped her eyes and handed him the present._

"_I made it for your birthday, but you left before I got the chance to give it to you…"_

_She looked at her feet, she had missed him a lot. Marik smiled and opened the present, the doll of her looked as it had even after being wrapped up for so long._

"_Wow! It's amazing; you really have gotten better at sewing. Thank-you, I will always keep this close. And I am sorry for leaving so suddenly, Aria my friend, I won't do it again."_

_Her face lit up in a huge grin, then her expression became stern, "Marik, is that a promise?"_

_Marik laughed, then nodded. "It's symbol of our friendship, you have the one that looks like me and I have one that looks like you, that way we'll be friends forever."_

_Her grin returned. She hugged him again._

"_Friends forever and ever…" she whispered into his shoulder._

She finished telling her story of her past, and started to look at her feet as she walked. She had missed him back then and was missing him now.

_Where is he..? He said he would never leave again… I thought if I went with Yugi he would catch up… I miss him… I _need_ him…_

Aria walked out of the tomb, squinting against the sun, she saw a very familiar figure walking towards them.

She ran and threw her arms around his neck; he wrapped his arms around her in return.

"Oh Marik, I thought I'd lost you forever this time, I was so scared. I was so stupid; he nearly got me today, just outside the hotel. Oh Marik, he hurt Yugi, he threw a dagger at him! What if Yugi hadn't moved in time? I don't want them to get hurt, they're my friends. Oh Marik, what if next time he actually kills one of them for trying to protect me? Oh Marik, I can't keep putting people in danger; I don't want to lose a friend to a dagger. I don't want to see my friends get hurt because some weirdo wants to kidnap me!"

"Shhh, Aria, it's okay. Calm down, I'm here now. That's all that matters… plus. from what I heard, Yugi did get out of the way in time and the dagger only left a scratch… though I would like to have a look at that, Yugi, so I can clean it."

Aria didn't turn to look at Yugi, she was to busy clinging to Marik's chest, but she heard his reply.

"I would really appreciate that. It stings like hell, I think its got sand in it."

"If it does it could get badly infected so as soon as we get back I'll take a lo-"

Aria cut him off before he could finish, "You said that you being here now was all that matters, but I would like to know where you have been and why you didn't catch up sooner."

She was frowning at him, in the exact same way Yami normally frowned at Kaiba, she waited for Marik to answer.

He smiled, "I was trying to find information on that guy… so far all I know is that he is the new Thief King Sennen Bakuru and that he's a descendent of the old Thief King Akefia Bakura," he paused and looked at Ryou before continuing, "I was also getting a few things from the palace…" He held up two dolls, Aria's expression immediately lightened. "Y-you kept it… all these years… Oh Marik!"

She hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go in case her fellow Egyptian suddenly left again.


	6. Poison Dagger

Chapter Six – Poison Dagger

* * *

><p><span>Yugi's POV<span>

Yugi smiled, he was happy for Aria. He knew how it felt to be separated from someone you care for, get them back and then be separated again.

Yugi fiddled with the key that was now holding his yami's soul, he couldn't believe he had him back. It felt like such a long time they had been apart for even if it had only been a year.

Yugi wasn't really paying attention to what Aria and Marik were talking about but he still heard when Marik said "We should get back, I wanna look at Yugi's cut as soon as possible."

Yugi nodded, the cut was really starting to get painful now. So they started their long walk back to the hotel.

They needed to sort out one thing as they walked, "Marik will have to share a room with Kaiba, his is the only one that has a spare bed, is that okay with you, Moneybags?"

Joey had been the one to start this conversation; Yugi suspected it was so he could be the one to annoy Kaiba by insisting that he shared.

Kaiba seemed to have the same thought as Yugi as he replied calmly with, "I don't mind, Mutt, just as long as he keeps to himself and on his half of the room."

Yugi sighed.

_Why couldn't they be more civil when talking to each other? They fight worse then two little kids… it's wasn't much to ask them to at least stop with the name-calling._

"I have no problem with keeping to my side of the room, Kaiba, it's just whether you can keep your ego on yours." Marik added to the conversation.

_Great even he's being childish… I really don't need this now, not while my cheek is hurting this badly… Dammit I swear every time I take a breath it gets worse._

"I'd watch it if I was you, Psycho, I still haven't forgiven you for nearly ruining my tournament." Kaiba retorted.

Yugi heard a sigh in his head. It seemed as if even Yami was fed up of their constant fighting, and he'd only just got back.

Marik's eyes narrowed, "What did you call me, Dragon Boy!" Aria, who had been walking next to Marik not really paying attention to the argument, jumped away from him, obviously startled by his sudden shout.

"I called you a Psycho, as in you know psychopathic. That is what you are after all."

Yugi facepalmed, Kaiba was making this worse, why couldn't they be mature for just once in their lives. That last comment from Kaiba it seemed was the final straw for Marik, because as soon as Kaiba had finished he was on the ground clutching a hand to his jaw.

Marik stood over him, his fist still raised, "That was for calling my a psychopath, you _baka_."

He then turned and continued walking. Aria looked from Kaiba to Marik then followed, she did not look happy with him. Kaiba looked just about ready to murder Marik, thankfully he didn't, he just stood up, brushed himself off and started walking.

Yugi heard him muttering angrily as he walked past.

"Wait a go, Joey, look what you started."

Even Tristan seemed to be annoyed with how they'd all acted.

"Hey! That was not my fault; I didn't tell him to punch Kaiba. Though I must congratulate him on that later…" Joey got a whack to the back of the head from Tristan as he walked past for saying this.

Joey, being the immature idiot he is, stuck his tongue out at the back of Tristan's head. Only to receive a rude gesture, using one finger, from Tristan.

/Looks like nothing's really changed since I left…/ came Yami's voice from in Yugi's head.

The hikari couldn't help but laugh, /Yeah, they're all still as immature as ever…/

With that he started to follow the others. Yugi, though one of the shortest of the group, would normally be leading, but he was trailing behind.

"Maybe it's the heat, you aren't used to Egyptian temperatures." Marik suggested, after being told off by Aria he had returned to his calmer attitude.

Aria looked at Yugi closely, her eyes full of worry, "Maybe we should stop so you can have a rest, Yugi, there's a spring near here with some trees you can sit under to cool down."

Yugi shook his head, though he wanted to, and need to, rest he wanted to get back to the hotel more. His cut cheek was really starting to hurt him badly now.

"I'll be fine, I just wanna get back so Marik can sort my cheek out."

Marik frowned at the short young man for a while; he seemed to be debating something, "If you're sure, I guess we could keep going…"

Yugi had tried to continue to walk at this point, but Marik put an arm out to stop him, "But you must tell me if you need to rest, Yugi, you're looking kinda pale and that worries me."

"I feel fine, Marik, please don't worry about me." Yugi lied, he didn't want them to worry about him.

_It's probably nothing… or at least nothing a good night's sleep can't fix, which is what I intend to do when we get back. Sleep… 'til about lunch tomorrow. _

For some reason Yugi was feeling unusually tired.

/Want me to take control, Aibou?/

In Yugi's tiredness he accidentally spoke out loud to the Pharaoh rather then through the mind link, "Nah, I can handle walking back."

Everyone gave him a strange look.

_Great now they think I'm talking to myself… that is not going to persuade them that I don't need to rest…_

"Yugi…" Aria's voice was full of concern; "Maybe it would be best if you had a little sit down…"

"I'm fine, really…" He walked around Marik, and staggered slightly.

Marik steadied him, "Yugi, you are not."

"I agree with them, Yug', you're looking really pale." Joey was looking at him in a very anxious way.

/My Aibou, I think it would be for the best if you did as they wished and rested for a few minutes./

Yugi clenched his fists, he really wasn't in the mood for this right now, his cheek was extremely painful.

"Look, everyone, I'm fine. I don't need to rest. I'm tired, yeah, but a good night's sleep will cure that. All I want right now is to get back to the hotel so Marik can sort out my cheek, which by the way is excruciatingly painful right now!" Yugi hadn't meant to shout, blushing he muttered, "Sorry…"

"Why are you sorry, Yug'? We're the ones that didn't think about how much that cut was hurting you. Sorry buddy," Joey paused for a second to smile at Yugi, "Well, shall we get going, bud?"

He turned and started to lead them out of the desert. Yugi was about to follow when his vision suddenly blurred.

/Yugi…/ The spirit's voice was faint in Yugi's head, this worried him more then his lack of vision did.

/Yami? Can you hear me?/

He didn't get a response.

/YAMI!/

Still no response.

What the small hikari didn't know was that his other self was lying unconscious in the middle of his maze of a mind room.

Yugi walked unsteadily forward, "Guys…?"

But before he could say anymore the ground was rushing up towards him. Yugi closed his eyes and slipped into unconsciousness as his head hit the floor.


	7. Millennium Tear

Chapter Seven – Millennium Tear

* * *

><p><span>Aria POV<span>

Time seemed to slow as Aria turned around to see an unconscious Yugi, collapsed on the floor.

She heard gasps from those around her.

"Shit, I knew he needed to rest." Marik said as he went to have a closer look at Yugi.

Aria slowly to two steps forward, her legs shaking.

"Yugi…"

Her voice was only a small whisper, not that the boy in question could hear her anyway.

Marik laid a hand to Yugi's forehead, "Shit, he has a really bad fever and it's getting worse. We need to get him to the healer's house and fast!" as he spoke he lifted up his ill friend.

He set off at a rather swift pace, trying not to jostle his small companion; the others followed trying to keep up. They quickly reached the healer's house.

Aria was in a daze; she couldn't believe Yugi had fainted. Shouts from outside the room brought her back to her senses.

Looking around she saw that she was in a moderately large room sat beside a bed.

Yugi was lying in the bed, drenched in sweat and his face screwed up in pain.

_His fever must be really awful… I feel so bad for him… I can't imagine how he must be feeling…_

Absentmindedly she reached out a hand and gently stroked the blonde bangs out of his face. More shouts came from the other side of the door, this time Aria listened in.

"This is all your fault! If you hadn't spent so much time before coming to find us we wouldn't have needed to go to that stupid tomb as the idiotic Princess wouldn't have nearly been caught by that bastard!"

Aria winced at Kaiba's shouts, her hand resting on Yugi's forehead.

"I was trying to gather information on said bastard! And the Princess is not idiotic! Plus Yugi didn't just faint from exhaustion, that knife that was thrown at him was coated in a slow-release poison, which, because he walked so much, combined with the desert heat, his blood pumped it round his body faster! Oh, and another thing: if you hadn't gone to that 'stupid tomb', as you put it, Yugi wouldn't have the Pharaoh back right now!" Marik shouted just as loud.

Aria heard a few gasps at the last part but they were drowned out by Kaiba's next shout, "And what have you found out, Marik? Please enlighten us in what you have found out about the person that's so determined to kidnap that perpetual child."

Aria heard the sound of someone being slammed into a wall.

"If you have any will to live, Kaiba, I would not say another foul mouthed word about the Princess. Or you might just find a dagger through your ribs while you sleep!" Marik's threat hung in the air for a few seconds before Kaiba responded.

"I would have expected more from you, Psycho. I thought you couldn't sink any lower, but I guess I was wrong. Should have known you'd choose an assassin's way of murder rather then a more noble direct approach. Then again you are a filthy snake, your actions from the beginning are proof of that."

Tears of anger stung Aria's eyes, he could call her whatever he wanted but he would not insult Marik and get away with it. She stood up and stormed out of the room.

Walked right up to Kaiba and slapped him with all her strength leaving a red hand mark on his cheek.

"How dare you say those things about Marik! If he is a filthy snake then you, Seto Kaiba, are a pleasure to be around! What is with you and your arrogant behaviour! Your head is stuck to far up your own arse that you can't see what's missing from your life! Marik may have done some stupid things in his past but he has friends, friends who have forgiven him for those things and would do anything to help him! I bet you don't have a single friend like that! I bet that the only reason you brought them to Egypt was to repay them for something! But that's not what friendship is, Seto Kaiba, friendship isn't about repaying a debt, its about doing things for others out of the goodness of your heart! That is if you even have a heart left! You, Seto Kaiba, are a cold, heartless, self absorbed, lonely, insulting, miserable, loathsome, friendless jerk! I hate you! I don't see why Yugi tolerates you, you bastard! All you do it go around acting like you're better then everyone else! I absolutely detest you, Seto Kaiba, and I pity anyone that has ever had the misfortune of having to put up with you! I hope you die sad and alone; you're a sorry excuse for a human being!"

Aria turned and ran, she ran as fast as she could. Tears rolling down her cheeks.

Everyone just stood in shock as she ran past. She reached her destination: a small spring hidden in a cave, never once having slowed her pace, and fell to her knees at the edge of the water.

Her body shook with rage as tears fell to the floor. Aria wasn't one to normally lose her temper like that but hearing the way Kaiba had insulted someone she considered family had really rubbed her the wrong way.

In truth she didn't really want the man to die sad and alone, though she feared that if he didn't change he would. Slowly she began to calm down, she took a small crystal vial from her pocket. She'd grabbed it, as she'd run off.

_I want to help Yugi, I need to help him… to do that I need to forget about Seto Kaiba and focus on making something to heal him… I have to stop the poison before it kills him… I have to make the Millennium Tear…_

Aria stood up and left the cave; she would return there once she had all the ingredients needed.

Walking around the market in town she managed to get everything she needed, everyone insisted on giving it to her for free. They probably felt sorry for the Princess, as she was running around frantically with tearstains on her cheeks.

After collecting up everything she went back to the cave. She knelt in front of a medium-sized rock. She would use this to prepare the ingredients.

Firstly she crushed up the herbs and berries, using a small stone, to get out the juices. She then put the juices into the vial. After that she got some water from the spring and added it to the contents of the vial. She added the final ingredient, one of her tears. Then held it close to her.

The Millennium Pendant, as she'd named her pendant that was roughly as old as the Items, started to glow turning the potion she'd created gold.

She headed back to the healer's house, cradling the Millennium Tear to her chest.

Ignoring the calls from the healers that Yugi needed rest, she entered his room.

Her eyes teared up; he was in even worse shape then before.

His skin was extremely pale and looked paper-thin, his eyes were sunken and his lips blue, his breath was shallow and ragged, he was covered in sweat despite his constant shivers.

He was dying.

Aria rushed over to his side.

_This has to work, this has to save him. He can't die, I won't let him._

She put two drops of the potion onto his cut, which was now a sickly green colour and smelt foul.

Carefully she opened his mouth and put two drops on his tongue, closed his mouth.

"Please swallow, Yugi, it'll make you better. I promise" She had to whisper to keep her voice even.

Yugi swallowed, it was a slow, painful looking movement, but it would help get the cure into his system.

Aria sighed a little, relieved that she had been able to get a possible cure into him. But now only time would tell if it would be enough to save Yugi.


	8. Healed

Chapter Eight – Healed

* * *

><p><span>Yugi's POV<span>

Yugi's eyes slowly opened, his body was stiff and his muscles ached from having been still for so long.

He groaned softly, the room spinning before his eyes. The spinning made him nauseous so he closed his eyes tightly. Another groan escaping his lips. This groan was matched by one from deep in his mind; Yami must have also just woken.

Slowly he sat up and opened his eyes. This time the room stayed still. A room Yugi didn't recognise. He ran a shaking hand through his damp hair.

_How long was I out for? Where am I? Have I missed anything? Did we have to change hotel 'cos of the attack?_

Yugi was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a soft sigh. Looking down he saw the Princess sleeping peacefully in a chair next to him, her head resting on her arms, which were on the edge of the bed. Yugi couldn't help but smile, she looked so cute when seeping.

/You look cuter, Aibou/ Yami's voice, even through the mind link, was husky.

This worried Yugi.

_What happened to us? Was it 'cos I brought him back? Or something else? What the hell is going on?_

Aria slowly she sat up rubbing her eyes with her fists, reminding Yugi of a little kid.

"Yugi?" Her voice was a soft whisper.

"Yeah?" To Yugi's surprise his voice was just as husky as Yami's had been.

The half-asleep girl blinked at him a few times, then her mouth fell open.

"Yugi!" she exclaimed happily, hugging him tightly causing the short hikari to wince. "I thought we'd lost you, oh, I'm so sorry for putting you in danger!"

Her words were lost in the sobs that now swept her over.

Yugi rubbed her back, trying to sooth her.

"Its okay, everything's okay. I'm fine now. Please don't cry Aria."

Their voices had obviously carried into the hallway as a few minutes later the others rushed in, followed slowly by Kaiba who just lent against the wall by the door. Kaiba had never fit in with Yugi's group, no matter how hard Yugi had tried to make him a part of it. Kaiba had never seemed bothered by not being part of the main group, by just being on the sidelines of it, but the look on his face now said it did bother him. Yugi could tell it bothered him greatly.

He stared at the taller boy across the room, his brow slightly creased. Yugi had not once stopped rubbing Aria's back, even after the others had arrived, so now her sobs had turned into gentle hiccups.

"Yug', how'd you get better so quick? You were dying." Joey was the first to break the silence that had started.

Yugi flinched slightly. He'd been worse off then he'd thought.

Marik placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder, seeming to sense the small boys uneasiness, "I think I know how he got better so quickly… Aria, care to explain?"

Yugi looked down at the girl clinging to him. Gradually she sat up straight, letting go of Yugi. He reached out a hand and wiped her tears away, she just looked at her hands.

"I made a potion, The Millennium Tear, it's magical… it's meant to be able to heal all types of injuries and illnesses… it can even bring someone back from the brink of death… I didn't know if it would work…" slowly she looked up, two sets of amethyst eyes locked their gaze on each other, "but I guess Yugi is the evidence that it does…" Her voice trailed away.

Marik's hand tightened on Yugi's shoulder as Yugi's stomach churned.

Yugi broke his gaze from Aira's and looked at Kaiba, he was still leaning next to the door.

"Kaiba..?"

Said guy just grunted.

"What happened to me?" Yugi didn't know why he was specifically asking Kaiba and not the whole group but he felt like he needed to included the multimillionaire and somehow make him apart of the group.

The young CEO hesitated before answering, whether because he was thinking if he should answer or thinking of the best way to say it Yugi didn't know, "The dagger that cut you was coated in a slow release poison, you were dying."

Yugi paled, his voice caught in his throat.

_Dying… I'd been dying… How could I have been dying, it was just a small cut… Does that mean that Yami was dying… wait he's already dead, he can't die again… but he could go beyond death… he could have just stopped existing… I… I nearly lost him forever… I nearly lost everyone forever… no they nearly lost me…_

He heard a small chocking sound, as if a young child was struggling to suck air into its small lungs. Then he realised he was the one making the sound, he was the one struggling for air, he was the one that couldn't breathe.

"Breathe, Yugi, you have to breathe."

Yugi couldn't tell who was speaking to him; the voice sounded to far away to be sure who it belonged to.

A voice Yugi could put a name to spoke to him from in his head, /Aibou, you have to calm down, can you do that for me? Can you try and steady your breathing for me?/

Yugi tried to do as the spirit had asked, but failed badly, his breath coming in short, quick intakes. A soft, gentle hand was placed on his cheek.

"Yugi, listen to me, you need to calm your breathing down. If you don't it'll only get worse and you'll hurt yourself." Aria's voice was as soft and gentle as her hand on his face.

As she spoke she rubbed her thumb in a circle on his cheek, trying to help sooth him. Steadily he began to relax, his breath coming easier to him.

"Why don't we get you some fresh air, how about that? We could go and sit by the Nile, how does that sound?" She spoke soothingly to him, as she slipped her hand into his.

Without waiting for an answer, she gently started to lead him outside and into the bright Egyptian sun.


	9. A New Friend

Chapter Nine - A New Friend

* * *

><p><span>Aria's POV<span>

Aria pulled Yugi towards the Nile River. Even though it would normally be filled with crocodiles, this particular part had always been croc free, Aria had theories on why that was.

As soon as they reached the water's edge, Aria let go of Yugi's hand.

They waited for the others to catch up.

"Next time ya gunna run of like that, warn a guy, would ya?" Joey was doubled over panting.

Aria couldn't keep the smirk off her face as she spoke, "Sorry, Joey…. Though we didn't run that far… plus Yugi was the one ill so shouldn't he be the one out of breath, and not you?"

"I'm no good at running AND it is hotter here than I'm used to." Joey said defensively.

Aria thought for a second, "True… but none of the others are out of breath and they aren't used to the heat."

As if she had jinxed it, Tristan and Ryou caught up, both out of breath and clutching at stitches in their sides.

Joey raised an eyebrow at Aria as if to say 'you were saying?'

"Tristan is out of shape, and Ryou is…well… Ryou is Ryou." Aria folded her arms over her chest, frowning slightly.

"I'm not out of shape… I'm just not a good runner, it's not my fault…" Tristan muttered.

"What sort of comeback is 'Ryou is Ryou'?" Joey asked.

"A not very good one, that's what." Tristan answered.

Aria clenched her hands into fists.

Marik, noticing Aria's knuckles turning white, decided it was time for him to be peace keeper, "That's enough, all three of you. Just cool it and relax."

Aria death-glared at her protector, causing him to jump back in alarm, then she smirked, seeming to have gotten an idea.

"Yes why don't we cool it… After you two."

With this she pushed both Joey and Tristan into the river.

Everyone, apart from the two boys, burst into laughter as Joey and Tristan's heads burst up from under the water.

"Who knew the Princess had this kinda side to her." Joey said, shaking his wet hair out of his eyes.

"Well that's not a surprise, she has known Marik since she was little. And he's like the king of things like this." Tristan replied, spiting water out.

The blond nodded in agreement.

The two boys climbed out of the river and took their shirts off.

"Whoa, what do you two think you're doing?" Téa said covering her eyes with her hands, "There are girls present."

The two boys looked over at her, confused.

"So?" Tristan asked.

Téa didn't look pleased by this reply, "So, we don't wanna see two shirtless guys… well we don't wanna see you and Joey shirtless anyway."

Aria couldn't help but laugh.

"But it's hot…" Joey whined.

Everyone laughed this time.

"Joey's right, it is hot." Marik said, taking his own shirt off.

This didn't bother Aria; she'd seen Marik shirtless plenty of times in the past.

Ryou decided to also take of his shirt, followed a few minutes later by Yugi. Aria looked at each of the shirtless males in turn, taking in their appearances.

_Wow each of them - well apart from Ryou - has a six-pack, well-toned chest and muscular arms… Marik has the most muscle… then Tristan and Joey, they're about even… actually I'd say Yugi just about has more muscle then them… he even has a slight tan which combined with his muscle- wait why am I even thinking about this? Snap outta it Aria, you are a princess; you can't afford to get distracted by thoughts like that, not while your kingdom is in trouble like this._

"You ok, Aria?"

Yugi's voice broke through her train of thought.

"Huh? Oh yeah, just thinking that's all." She replied with a smile.

Shortly after that everyone had settled down to do something; Joey and Tristan were mucking around in the river, Téa sat with her feet in the river, her shoes and jacket discarded beside her, Kaiba sat in the shade of a tree, still fully clothed much to Aria's surprise, talking on his phone, Marik was lying beside the river one of his hands rested on his stomach (the other was in the river) with his eyes closed, Yugi was stood a little away from the group appearing to be talking to himself.

Aria, her leather jacket still tied round her shoulders like a cape, walked over to Yugi.

"What ya doing, Yugi?" She asked curiously.

"Oh, me and Yami are practicing something. He wants to be able to become more corporal so everyone can see him." Yugi replied, gesturing to the air beside him.

"Yami?" Aria tilted her head in confusion.

Yugi nodded, "His real name is Atem, but I've always known him as Yami or as the Pharaoh or simply just Pharaoh…"

"Oh I know who you're talking about now; Marik told me all about Pharaoh Atem. Wait, is he here now? I thought he was dead." Aria said looking around.

Yugi gave a small laugh, "He is dead, and it's only his spirit that's here. When we went to the tomb I was able to put his soul into this key for a certain amount of time… I don't know how long for though… or why I was able to do this…"

Aria just nodded, still looking around for Yami.

"We haven't had much progress so far… so I don't think you'll be able to see him yet… sorry." Yugi sounded disappointed.

"Don't be sorry, maybe I'll get to meet him soon. You two just keep practicing and I'm sure you'll get the hang of it." Aria said with a wink, making Yugi's cheeks flash crimson.

Aria then turned and walked back over to the others, leaving Yugi to practice on his own with the ancient spirit.

_For some strange reason, I feel like we're being watched… I've felt like this since I brought Yugi out here… I'm sure it's nothing; I'm probably just getting paranoid._

As soon as the thought entered Aria's mind, the bush she was passing rustled and moved.

"Huh?"

Slowly and cautiously she walked towards it, feeling the eyes of all her friends on her back.

"Aria, get away from there. Let me handle this." Marik shouted over to her.

Aria shhhed him and crept closer to the moving bush. When she was an arm's distance away, a small furry creature jumped out and tackled her to the floor.

Aria giggled as it licked her face.

"My Princess are you ok?" Marik asked, walking over to her.

Aria sat up, holding a wiggling puppy in her arms, "Yeah, of course. It's just a cute ickle puppy." She stood up, trying to hold the energetic puppy still.

"It looks really thin and dirty. What should we do with it?" Joey asked.

"Oh you poor thing, you need lots of love and care and I shall be the one that gives it to you. Marik I'm keeping him." Aria said hugging the puppy to her chest.

"Let's think about this a little more, Aria, you don't know where he's been - he might be carrying diseases." Marik said.

"How do you know it's male?" Tristan asked.

"I know he doesn't have any diseases because my Millennium Pendant said so, and trust me it's a boy. He needs looking after and I'm going to be the one to look after him."

As she spoke she walked over to the river, knelt down and carefully placed the squirming puppy in the water. Then, she started to wash the puppy as best she could with just her hands.

"What breed is it?" Joey asked as everyone gathered around Aria.

Aria managed to get all the dirt and sand out of the puppy's fur. Gently, she lifted him out of the water.

Immediately the puppy shook his fur dry and wagged his tail.

"He's a German Shepard, I think… but he has black fur with brown markings… and one of his eyes is blue while the other is brown, how odd…" Marik commented.

"It's not odd, it's adorable." Aria said, hugging the puppy tightly.

The puppy seemed to enjoy the hug as it licked Aria's cheek.

"Well if you are indeed going to keep him, he'll need a name and collar. Here, for now use this as a collar 'til we can get him a proper one."

As he spoke Marik took off his golden choker, adjusted its size and put it around the puppy's neck.

The puppy's tail wagged even faster and it barked happily.

"I think he likes it, Marik… but as for the name I have no idea, does anyone else?" Aria said, looking at everyone in turn, the excited puppy in her arms.

"What about Pharaoh?" Marik suggested.

"No, it's more of a Joe." Joey said.

"I say it looks like a Mutt." was Kaiba's idea.

"Na, it's a Lucky." Ryou offered.

"We should call it Nile 'cause that's where we found it." Tristan said.

"How about Atem?" Téa recommended.

"Why not call it Tiragon?" Yugi asked.

"Where'd that name come from, Yug?" Joey asked his small friend.

"It's the name of this dragon card, Aria said she thinks the puppy is cute and the baby version of Tiragon is cute, plus when the puppy's all grown up it could be a guard dog so needs a name fitting of one…. But it's a silly idea for a name, sorry…." Yugi's voice slowly trailed away.

"Tiragon… I like it! Hello my little Tiragon."

The puppy wagged its tail, happy with its new name.

"You really like that name?" Yugi asked.

"Of course I do." Aria said smiling.

Yugi's face light up with a huge smile, making everyone laugh.

Tiragon barked happily, his tail wagging at a hundred miles an hour. After the laughter and barking had subsided, Joey's stomach growled loudly, causing another round of laughter.

"Why don't we head back and eat? I'm sure little Tiragon would appreciate that too." Marik suggested, receiving a bark from Tiragon. "I'll take that as a yes." Marik laughed.

They then all turned to head back to the healer's house. Aria looked around them, Tiragon in her arms.

"What's wrong, Aria?" Yugi asked.

"Nothing… I just feel like we're being watched… but I'm sure it's nothing… lets go."

She then led them back to the healer's house.

* * *

><p><span>Thief King's POV<span>

The Thief King and his band of thieves were sat upon their horses atop of one of the cliffs near the healer's house, watching the Princess and her friends.

"Master, why is it you are bothering to spy on the Princess if you have no intentions of kidnapping her yet?" one of the Thief King's men asked.

"Because I am trying to figure out the best way to take her, without the other brats getting in the way… and I think I have just found it." The Thief king replied with a grin, his eyes on Aria and Yugi, who were laughing at the puppy in the Princess' arms as they walked.

"Now it's only a matter of time before the throne is mine. Follow me, my men; it's time for us to take the first step towards our bright future."

The Thief King turned his horse and rode towards the setting sun.


	10. Taken

Chapter Ten – Taken

* * *

><p><span>Yugi's POV<span>

Yugi woke the next morning to a certain energetic little furball licking his face.

"Stop, that tickles!" Yugi giggled, pushing the pup's snout away.

The door to the room slowly opened, and Aria came into view.

"So that's where you got to, you silly thing." She said, walking over and picking Tiragon up. "Sorry if he woke you, Yugi, but he seems to really like you."

Tiragon barked as if to agree with this statement, his tail wagging happily.

Yugi laughed, and said, "He has a lot of energy."

Aria nodded, "Yeah, too much if you ask me." This made Yugi laugh even more.

"Maybe he just needs to go for a walk; I'd happily take him for you after breakfast." Yugi offered.

"You will? Thank you so much. Marik said I wasn't allowed to take him that far away but I think he needs a long walk to get used to this place and to get rid of all his energy, so if you could do that I would so owe you one." Aria said hugging him.

Tiragon took this as an opportunity to lick Yugi's face some more.

"You don't owe me anything, I would be happy to help you look after him. He's a sweet puppy… if a bit slobbery…" Yugi responded, scratching behind Tiragon's ear.

"Well we'll just leave you to get ready, see you in a few minutes… you do remember where the dining room is?" Aria asked. Yugi nodded. "Good, well, see you there." She said as she left, carrying a wiggling Tiragon with her.

Yugi climbed out of bed and went to have a shower. He used the hot water to loosen his stiff muscles, letting his mind wander.

_Aria is such a nice, kind, sweet girl, why does the Thief King wish to kidnap her? What is he planning? What is he really after? Who is he truly? Doesn't he understand that we're not going to let him get Aria? Aria… why does my heart beat faster just thinking about her? ARGH! Get a grip Yugi; she is a princess… and you are just… just what? I'm the King of Games, doesn't that count for anything? …Not in this case, she won't be interested in someone who spends his time playing a kid's game. You, Yugi, need to find something more mature to do if you plan on dating her… Wait is that what I want? But I like Yami... Don't I?... Then why can't you stop thinking about her? And you may like Yami but you love Aria… But… I can't… can I?... I'm so confused…_

Yugi groaned, a headache starting to form.

/Aibou, you ok? I sense a great uneasy./ The ancient Pharaoh asked over their mind link.

/Yeah I'm fine, got a headache and am a little confused that's all/ Yugi replied, smiling to reassure the spirit.

/Aibou, what has you confused?/ Yami asked.

/Don't worry about it, Mou Hitori No Boku, I'll figure it out soon I'm sure./

He turned the shower off, dried with a towel and put on his usual outfit. Yugi then headed to the dining room, entering he found every sat around a rather large table eating and chatting. Tiragon abandoned his food bowl to run over to Yugi, barking excitedly. Laughing at the puppy running round his legs, Yugi took his seat in-between Aria and Joey, grabbing a slice of toast and a cup of juice as he did so.

He listened to the conversations around him as he ate. Joey and Tristan were talking about TV programs they'd watched before leaving for Egypt, Ryou and Téa were talking about places they could visit, Kaiba was on his phone to Mokuba and Marik and Aria were discussing politics. When Yugi was finished eating he washed his plate and glass.

"Aria does Tiragon have a leash?" He asked, having put the now clean objects away.

"Sadly no, but Marik said you could use this…" She replied holding up a golden headscarf.

"Wait, that's Marik's?" Joey asked, laughing.

"No, of course not, you idiot. I brought it for Aria." Marik replied, frowning.

Aria laughed, tying one end of the scarf to the puppy's makeshift collar.

"Yugi, be careful ok? This isn't the strongest of materials." She said, passing the other end to Yugi.

He nodded, "Ok, well boy ready to go?" he asked the pup.

Tiragon barked, his tail wagging faster.

"I'll take that as a yes." Yugi laughed.

With Tiragon practically bouncing next to him Yugi left the Healer's house.

"You really do have too much energy, pup." Yugi said with a smile.

Tiragon just looked up at him and barked. Laughing, Yugi walked deeper into the town, turning down a deserted side path.

Suddenly Tiragon stopped, his hackles raised and growled.

"What's wrong?" Yugi asked, looking down at the young dog.

An emotionless laugh made Yugi stiffen.

"Look what I found, master, two little mutts." A man's voice came from behind him.

"Very good, my servant, just the little tri-haired mutt I wanted to find." A different but more familiar voice spoke.

The voices sent a shiver down Yugi's spine, but before he could turn to face the speakers he felt the cold steel blade of a dagger thrust through his back. A yell of pain escaped his lips as the blade was twisted.

Tiragon tried to protect his small human friend by biting the man with the dagger, only to be hit away.

"Don't you dare try to bite me, you pathetic mutt!" the man shouted.

A whimper came from the place where the pup was now hiding. As the dagger was removed from his back Yugi fell backwards and watched in shock as his body feel forward. The man had managed to split his soul from his body.

Yugi felt someone grab his forearm, something that wasn't meant to be possible while he was just a spirit, and drag him into a small glass like cube – only just big enough for him to sit in.

Before Yugi could ask any of the questions running through his mind, the man who had stabbed him spoke.

"Before you ask, this dagger is a very special dagger made especially for splitting people's souls from their body. It also enables that person's soul to become corporal enough to be seen and touched."

Yugi swallowed, not only was his soul being captured, again, but it was being taken by none other than the Thief King.

A low groan made everyone look at Yugi's body.

* * *

><p><span>Yami's POV<span>

When Yami opened his eyes, he was lying on the floor in control of Yugi's body.

Slowly he sat up and looked around. His eyes came to rest on two figures stood next to a cube. Yami's heart lodged in his throat when he saw the content of the box, his Aibou was sat cross-legged and terrified in the cramped container.

"Yugi!" he shouted, his hands clinched into fists.

The Thief King spoke before Yami could say anymore.

"If you wish to have your precious 'Little One' back, I suggest you bring me the Princess, Spirit of the Pharaoh. I'll wait for you at midnight in the desert. Come alone with the girl or the your pint-sized host will pay the price."

"Don't you dare harm my Yugi!" Yami growled through gritted teeth.

"Oh, we won't, if you do as I say that is. Now goodbye, Spirit. See you at midnight."

As he spoke the words The Thief King threw a smoke bomb down, concealing his exit as he left with the box holding Yugi and his men.

Tiragon came out of his hiding place and ran over to the ancient spirit, his tail between his legs and his head low. As the pup whimpered, tears fell from Yami's eyes as his body was racked with sobs.

The soul of his precious Light had been taken from him, again.


	11. Tears For The Taken

Chapter Eleven – Tears For The Taken

* * *

><p><span>Yami's POV<span>

Yami's walk back to the Healer's house was a blur of tears, with the whimpering pup walking beside him. Both had their heads held low.

Upon walking through doors at the Healer's house, Yami collapsed to his knees, fresh tears falling from his eyes.

The others heard him crying and walked into the hallway to find the distraught male hugging a whining puppy to himself.

"Yug', what's wrong? What happened?" Joey said, going to kneel beside his friend.

Yami looked up at the blonde, tears cascading down his face. Marik, recognising the ancient Pharaoh's usually pride filled crimson eyes, pulled Aria into her room.

"Yugi… He's gone…" Yami's voice cracked as he spoke.

The others all looked at each other then back at Yami.

"What do you mean? How is that possible when we're talking to ya?" Joey asked.

"He took Yugi's soul. This is all my fault; I wasn't able to protect him again. It should have been me; he should have taken me, not Yugi. Yugi didn't deserve this, not again." Yami said, the tears falling faster and harder down his cheeks.

He laid a hand on the whimpering puppy's head. A shocked silence followed his words. A silence that was broken by Téa.

"Who took him, Yami?" she asked, her voice shaking. Though they all knew what the answer would be before Yami had given it.

"The Thief King…" he said, confirming what they had all thought.

* * *

><p><span>Aria's POV<span>

"Why don't we let Joey and the others handle this…" He said, making the Princess sit on the edge of the bed.

"But Yugi's my friend too; I wanna know why he's sad. I wanna know what happened. Tiragon's my puppy and he's affected by this, so I demand to know what's wrong!" Aria said, frowning.

Marik sighed, "The others have known him longer, so let them calm him down. Then you can ask him what's wrong."

Aria pouted, she didn't like this at all. Marik laid a hand on her head.

"Everything will be ok, Aria, trust me." He said before leaving the room

Aria stood up and looked out the window.

_Can't we just have one peaceful day… just one day without something happening… just one…_

Aria closed her eyes as she thought, her hands clasped together as if in prayer.

* * *

><p><span>Yugi's POV<span>

Yugi opened his eyes slowly, his neck stiff from having fallen asleep inside the cramped space of the box. Looking around, he found himself in a small room with a simple steal door and no windows. The only content of the room being the old mattress he was laying on.

Yugi sat up with a groan – his body ached all over.

"Looks like the little runt's awake. About time too." A voice from behind the door said.

Yugi's head snapped round to face the door as it opened and The Thief King walked in. Yugi went ridged with fear as The Thief King approached him.

"I hope you had a nice sleep, little one." He said, kneeling down in front of Yugi.

Yugi reacted by pressing himself against the wall.

"Stay away from me!" He shouted, trying to keep his voice from shaking.

"Aww, how sweet. You think you can tell me what to do." The Thief King replied, gripping Yugi's chin in his hand pulling him closer.

When their faces were only inches apart he spoke again. "Get this into your spiky little head; you are not the boss here, I am, so watch what you say."

Yugi's eyes narrowed, he had dealt with bullies all his life and knew that showing fear would only provoke them, to get a bully to leave you alone you have to stand up to them. Yugi did just that, by spitting in The Thief King's face.

The Thief King let out a roar of fury and threw Yugi away from himself.

"You insolent little brat! How dare you do that! I will have to teach you to show me the proper respect I deserve!" He shouted.

Yugi grunted in pain as his head came into contact with the cold concrete wall, before he could fully register the pain throbbing at the back of his head, which he was sure was bleeding, he was snatched off the floor by someone using the front of his shirt.

"That's what I was doing, showing you the respect you deserve." Yugi replied calmly.

The Thief King dropped him causing Yugi to crash to the floor, hard. Yugi winced as he came into contact with the cold stone floor.

The Thief King called for some of his followers who obediently came to their master.

"Yugi Mouto, let's see how tough you are once I've knocked you down a few pegs." The Thief King said his voce full of menace.

Yugi gulped.


	12. First Small Step

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. But I've been doing revision for some exams, while also experiencing writer's block. Luckily I'm over my writer's block (guessing it's thanks to the new story idea I got ((though this one is for a different anime)), which is another reason for my delayed posting.)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Twelve – First Small Step… So Many More To Go… On This Difficult Road…<span>

* * *

><p><span>Aria's POV<span>

Aria opened her eyes when she heard the door open. Footsteps from heeled boots told her that the person who had opened the door was walking towards her.

"You aren't Yugi are you?" she asked, though she knew the answer.

"No… I'm not…" Yami replied, his voice strained.

"Then… Where is Yugi?" Aria asked, her back still to him.

"I don't know… I'm sorry…" The former Pharaoh replied.

Aria clenched her hands into fists at her side, trying not to break down into tears.

"What happened to him?" She asked in a whisper.

"The wretched Tomb Robber took him." Yami said, his voice full of hate.

A gasp escaped Aria's lips.

_No… this can't be happening… it's a lie… a trick… Yugi hasn't been kidnapped… he can't have been… it's all my fault… I brought him into all this… it's all my fault… Oh Yugi… I'm so sorry…_

Aria couldn't hold her tears in any longer. The salty water leaked from her eyes, falling fast and hard as sobs wracked her body. She turned and threw herself into Yami's arms, staining the front of his shirt with her tears. Yami rubbed circles onto her back, trying to calm the distraught princess.

"Shhh its ok, shhh. We'll get him back I promise. Now calm yourself, princess." He said.

Aria nodded slowly, pulling away from the ancient being. She noticed the wet patch on his shirt.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to." She said.

Yami shook his head, "Don't worry about it." He reached out a hand and wiped the tears off her cheeks. "If you don't mind me asking, how did you know I wasn't Yugi?" Yami asked, locking eyes with her.

Aria couldn't look away from his mesmerising orbs.

"You speak with more confidence. Plus your eyes are different. More intense… and they don't hold Yugi's innocence. You're Yami, aren't you?" She said, still gazing deeply into his eyes.

The Pharaoh formally known as Atem smiled. "Yes I am, you are very smart to be able to tell me and Aibou apart so easily. You really care for him, don't you?" He said in his deep voice.

Aria blushed bright crimson.

Yami chuckled, "Don't worry about it; I know he likes you a lot too. Though seeing as you two practically just met he didn't want to say anything." He laid a hand on the girl's head.

Aria looked at her feet, not seeing the look of sorrow that filled the prideful Pharaoh's eyes.

"You are mistaken, he cares for another. I know he does." Aria muttered, still looking down.

Yami walked past the princess and stared out the window. His thoughts on what the thief king had told him to do.

"Even if he does… he won't for much longer…" The past Pharaoh muttered under his breath.

The Egyptian Princess, who hadn't heard the spirit's comment, went to stand beside him. Yami glanced sideways at the girl before sighing to himself. Aria turned and looked up at him, her eyes shined with curiosity.

"What's wrong, Yami, besides Yugi's absence?" She asked.

* * *

><p><span>Yami's POV<span>

Yami was surprised with how the Princess had phrased Yugi's kidnap.

Shaking his head slightly, he answered, "Nothing."

The princess arched an eyebrow, obviously not believing him. Rubbing the back of his neck Yami quickly tried to think up a lie.

_I can't tell her the truth about what's wrong… If I did that she'd tell Marik… and I'd never get Yugi back… DAMMIT! _

Yami mentally sighed being careful not to sigh out loud this time.

_I'll just have to go for it… she's smaller than me which means even if she struggles I have the upper hand… unless she screams and Marik shows up… No, all I have to do is cover her mouth that way she won't be able to scream…_

Yami sighed again, completely forgetting about not sighing out loud. The princess arched her eyebrow higher.

"Tell me what's wrong." She said in a rather demanding tone.

_Crap!_

Yami glanced around the room quickly.

_What can I use? What would help him? Dammit! I hate this!_

Yami's eyes landed on a hand towel that was discarded on the bed. Slowly he walked towards it, ignoring the Princess. He picked it up, twisting it and then pulling it so it was taut. Turning back to face the princess his eyes were clouded. His face blank of all emotion. He moved quickly so he was behind the Princess, leaving her no time to react before gagging her with the twisted towel.

She struggled, kicking and punching at Yami, trying to get free so she could scream. Yami tied the towel tightly, so it wouldn't slip off, ignoring her struggling. Wrapping one arm around her waist so she couldn't run, he slipped his belt off. Pulling her arms behind her back he bound her wrists together with his belt.

"Sorry." He muttered repeatedly.

He picked up the still struggling princess bridal style.

"Please just stay still." He said, walking towards the window.

This caused the princess to struggle more. Carefully he opened the window and jumped out, making sure he had a good grip on the Princess before doing so.

Silently he walked to the stables, the Princess struggling more and more. He placed her on the floor in the stables, took a spare rein and used it to tie her ankles together. Then he saddled a horse.

Yami lifted the princess onto the horse's withers before climbing onto the saddle. The girl struggled more, nearly knocking Yami off. Without thinking he hit her.

"Stop that now!" he shouted in a hushed voice.

Tears streamed down the scared Princess' face as she looked down. Yami made sure she didn't fall off as he rode the horse to the meeting place.

His eyes scanned the horizon for any sign of either Yugi of the Thief King. Neither came into view. He stopped the horse when they reached their destination and climbed off its back, lifting the Princess down carefully. The Princess cried silently, starring at the floor.

Yami felt his heart twinge; he couldn't believe he was trading his descendent for Yugi. But he had to.

The sound of hooves could be heard fast approaching. The girl's head snapped up as the Thief King came into view. He was carrying the glass box with him.

Yugi slowly looked up as the Thief King came to a stop. Yugi's eyes landed on Aria's bound form. The amethyst orbs widened in fear and shock. The Princess let out a small whimper as the Thief King climbed off his horse.

Yami didn't pay attention to anyone but Yugi. His eyes searched over Yugi's small body for any signs of mistreatment.

"Hello, former Pharaoh, I see you did as I asked. How nice of you to help me with my plan." The Thief King said, smirking.

Yugi's eyes moved to stare at Yami. Yami's gaze fell to the floor, he couldn't bear to see the hurt, disbelief and possibly hate in those beautiful eyes.


	13. Broken

Chapter Thirteen – Broken

* * *

><p><span>Yugi's POV<span>

While Yami and Aria were talking Yugi was watching the Thief King pace in front of him, his eyes calculated every movement the man made.

Yugi was kneeling on the floor, his wrists attached to ropes that were being held by the Thief King's men. The men were pulling on the ropes so Yugi's arms were being outstretched sideways and slightly backwards.

Sennen Bakuru stopped pacing and turned to face Yugi, a huge sneer on his face. The Thief King ripped Yugi's shirt off easily before running his hands over Yugi's upper torso. As his hands roamed over the soft skin the man calculated the best way to break the young boy's spirit.

An insane and twisted smile graced the Thief King's face as he pulled a knife out of his belt. Yugi's eyes fixed on the silver blade. He gulped.

Bakuru smirked before placing the blade tip to Yugi's chest. With a quick movement of his hand he drew some blood. Yugi felt the sting of the blade and the warmth of his blood trickle out of the fairly deep cut.

_That knife has got to be really sharp to make a cut that deep when he wasn't even pressing hard…_

"Did that hurt, boy?" Bakuru asked, breaking through Yugi's thoughts.

"Not a bit." Yugi lied.

Bakuru's eyes narrowed. He repeated the action of carving deep cuts into Yugi's front, each time pausing and looking at Yugi's face for any sign of pain. Yugi kept all emotion from his face. He would not let this insane man see his pain.

"Does it hurt now?" Bakuru asked when Yugi's chest and stomach were covered in many slashes.

"Nope." Yugi replied, trying to keep the pain from his voice.

A growl escaped the Thief King. He stood up, went to grab a wipe and walked back over to Yugi. "Let's see how you handle this." He said, smirking.

Yugi's eyes followed the movement of the wipe as it was raised high in the air and brought down hard. Searing pain rippled from the place where the wipe hit his stomach. He didn't have time to full register the pain before the wipe was brought down on him again and again and again. Yugi's eyes teared up as more of his blood soaked his front.

"Still not going to scream and beg me to stop?" The man asked, putting the now blood covered wipe away having finished lashing Yugi's front never once leaving an injury on Yugi's back, that space was for some other wickeder torture that was sure to break the boy's spirit.

Yugi blinked away his tears and glared at Sennen Bakuru. Bakuru went over to the fire in the corner of the room. He used his body to shield what he was doing from Yugi. Yugi's eyes widened in fear when the man finally turned around. In his hand was an iron rod, the end of it was glowing red hot.

Bakuru pressed the searing metal to the boy's skin, a satisfied smile appeared on his face when Yugi's skin made a sickening sizzling sound. He repeatedly pressed the scorching metal to Yugi's skin in various places on his upper torso. Yugi couldn't take it, it hurt so badly. But he refused to scream or beg for the man to stop. Instead he let salty tears cascade down his cheeks. Bakuru placed the now cooling metal back in the fire, walked so he was behind Yugi and took out his knife.

"Let's see if you can stay quiet during this…" he said, his voice showed he was clearly starting to get annoyed by Yugi's apparent lack of pain. What he didn't know was that Yugi was in agony, his upper body ached all over.

The thief king kneeled behind Yugi. Yugi arched his back away from the man as the cold metal blade was pressed against it. Bakuru smirked. He pressed the blade harder against Yugi's back, breaking the skin easily. More tears ran down Yugi's face.

"Please don't please!" Yugi started to beg and struggle, he couldn't take anymore.

_Yami, Aria, Marik, Joey, someone! Save me!_

The thought repeatedly ran through Yugi's mind.

Bakuru slowly started to move the blade, carving his mark into Yugi's back and enjoying the sight of the crimson liquid that flowed from the deep gashes.

"Please stop! Please no more! It hurts!" Yugi screamed, his eyes tightly shut as tears rolled faster and harder down his cheeks.

He struggled more and more, causing his wrists to become bloody from the ropes tied to them but he hardly registered the pain of the rope burns, his mind was consumed with the pain of the blade slicing through his flesh.

_Someone, anyone! Make him stop! Please!_

Bakuru went over the cut repeatedly 'til it was deep enough that he knew it would scar. He pulled the blade out of the small, bloody and broken boy. Giving a satisfied chuckle at the sickening squelching sound it made when removed from the bloody mess of what was once a smooth and flourless young boy that was now beaten and broken. Yugi hung his head, tears falling to the floor.

_Why…why didn't they come… why didn't they stop him… why…_

The men holding the ropes tied to Yugi's wrists let go, causing him to fall face first to the floor. Yugi looked up at the man, his amethyst eyes showing fear, pain and misery.

Bakuru smirked down at Yugi, clearly pleased with his work. Yugi's eyes slowly closed as he drifted out of consciousness.

The last thing he heard was to men walking into the room, he couldn't make out what they said but it made the Thief King very happy. Which in turn made Yugi very afraid.

Then everything went black and all was silent for the young duellist with the Thief King's mark carved eternally into his back.


End file.
